El final
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Al fin, no puedo creerlo, hemos salido de la mansión, pero aun hay algo que debo de hacer, una promesa que le hice a Sacro Imperio Romano...


_**Y regresando de la tumba con 3 fics pendientes les traigo este fics de Hetalia, mejor dicho del juego: Hetaoni!**_

* * *

Logramos escapar de la mansión, el como. aun no me queda muy claro, pero de algo puedo estar seguro, Sacro Imperio Romano nos a ayudado.

Alemania me esta cargando, ya que aun no me siento muy bien que digamos, me alegro mucho de que esta vez por fin lo logramos, salimos todos la mansión y nadie murió, pero no podemos cantar un victoria al cien, Inglaterra perdió la vista por un error mio.

Por el momento estamos descansando en un pequeño claro en el bosque, América al igual que Canadá no se separan de Inglaterra, todos los demás están tranquilos y hablando entre si, pero lo mas seguro es que todos están traumatizados por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar y las memorias que han recuperado, se lo que debo hacer.

\- Inglaterra, puedes venir un momento? - Le pedí tranquilo, mientras me acomodaba mejor en Alemania.

Sin preguntar nada se acerco hasta donde estaba con la ayuda de América y Canadá para evitar que se cayera o algo por el estilo, se agacho un poco ( ya que Alemania y yo estamos sentados en una roca ) y me "miro". Con una pequeña sonrisa puse mis manos sobre sus ojos y de ellas empezó a salir un brillo color verde, todos se sorprendieron por lo que estaba pasando y se acercaron un poco para ver mejor; Japón, Prussia, España y Romano se pusieron detrás nuestro, América apretó un poco mas la mano que sostenía de Inglaterra y Canadá solo cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Inglaterra, mientras yo pude sentir como Alemania me abrazaba un poco mas fuerte.

Paso un rato y el brillo de mis manos desapareció, mientras que retiraba mis manos de sus ojos agradecí estar en los brazos de Alemania, si no hubiera caído al suelo. Inglaterra se paro con la ayuda de América, pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

\- Ábrelos lentamente - Le dije tranquilo, mientras sonreía un poco.

Estaba nervioso y eso se notaba, con miedo abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces, pero la expresión de su rostro no cambiaba.

\- Inglaterra... Cuantos dedos vez? - Le pregunto temeroso América, mientras le mostraba dos dedos delante suyo.

Inglaterra no contesto, solo volvió a parpadear, todos miraban la escena con miedo y nerviosismos por lo que estaba pasando. Inglaterra solo miro a América con la misma expresión.

\- Tienes cinco dedos - Contesto al fin Inglaterra y la respuesta entristeció a varios que bajaron la cabeza y América que aguantaba las ganas de llorar otra vez. - Tienes cinco dedos, mira - Repitió Inglaterra, tomando la mano de América, para sorpresa de todos. - Estos dos que tienes extendidos mas estos tres que están doblados, sumarlos y dan cinco - Contesto con una sonrisa y soltando una lagrimas, al tiempo que señalaba cada dedo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos e inmediatamente América abrazo a Inglaterra, siendo seguido por Canadá, los tres lloraban de alegría.

Todos salieron del shock en el que se encontraban y empezaron a saltar de alegría al tiempo que se les acercaban para comprobarlos por ellos mismos, Los únicos que no se movieron de su lugar fueron: Japón, Prussia, España ( para mi sorpresa ) y Romano, que seguían atrás o a lado de Alemania y mio, pero si tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que le hiciste, Italia? - Me pregunto de repente Alemania.

\- Solamente le regrese la vista - Le conteste calmado.

\- Como? - Me volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez su voz sonaba un tanto intranquila.

\- Con un poco de magia, no podía permitir que el perdiera la vista por un error mio, jamas me lo perdonaría - Le respondí con algo de tristeza que no pude ocultar.

\- Nada de lo que fue tu culpa, entendiste? - Me respondió Alemania un poco molesto por lo que le conteste.

No dije nada mas, solo miraba como todos festejaban y hablaban de lo que haríamos al llegar, al mirarlos mejor pude notar como todos tenían heridas, no eran graves, pero no me gusta verlos lleno de heridas, volteo a ver a los que estaban cerca mio y ellos también tenían heridas, sin pensarlo mas puse mis manos en el pecho de Alemania y de mis manos volvió a salir el mismo brillo verde. Alemania se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para pararme, cosa que agradecí, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y se acercaron; cuando el brillo desapareció, separe mis manos de Alemania y para la sorpresa de todos, el ya no tenia ninguna herida y sus energías estaban totalmente restauradas, Alemania me miro sorprendido y yo solo le sonreí.

\- Per favore, uno por uno acérquese - Les pedí a todos con una sonrisa.

Nadie se movía, hasta que de repente, Romano se me acerco y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que casi nunca deja ver, correspondí igualmente la sonrisa y empece hacer lo mismo que hice con Alemania.

Así, uno por uno de acercaron para que pudiera curar sus heridas, al final de acerco Inglaterra, que a pesar de que le de volví la vista, al igual que todos esta herido.

\- Gracias Italia, gracias por todo - Me dijo de repente Inglaterra sorprendiéndome.

\- No me lo agradezcas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes por haberles hecho pasar por todo esto - Le conteste con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a curarlo.

Nadie dijo nada mas en lo que yo curaba a Inglaterra, una vez que todos estaban curados me recargue en el pecho de Alemania, estaba mas cansado que antes ya que no suelo usar la magia tan seguido.

\- Italia-kun, porque no cura sus heridas? - Me pregunto de repente Japón.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a usar tanto la magia, por lo cual me siento muy cansado y no podre hacer el hechizo por un buen tiempo, a demás, ustedes son mas importantes - Le conteste a Japón con una sonrisa.

\- Pero fue usted quien sufrió mas en todo esto - Me dijo de repente Canadá.

Solamente niego con la cabeza y les dedique una sonrisa a todos para tratar de calmarlos un poco, a demás, no son nada graves mis heridas, solo me siento mal mentalmente.

Volteo a ver al cielo y noto que ya esta oscureciendo, ah llegado el momento de ponerle fin a todo esto y olvidar todo lo que paso. Con una sonrisa miro a todos: América, Canadá e Inglaterra están juntos, China, Francia y Rusia solo están callados y se miran mutuamente, España esta con mi fratello tratando de hacerlo reír junto con Prussia que esta molestándolo, mientras que Japón y Alemania están con migo, sigo en brazos de Alemania ( que ya esta parado ) mientras que Japón esta a nuestro lado.

\- Alemania me puedes bajar? - Le pedí tranquilo, sin mirarlo.

Sorprendido por mi petición, Alemania dudo en bajarme, pero en un momento me bajo. Cuando toque el suelo por poco caigo, de no ser por Alemania y Japón si hubiera azotado, les agradecí y me separe de ellos.

\- Italia?... - Me llamo Alemania con duda.

\- Italia-kun, que pasa? - Me pregunto Japón con algo de nerviosismo.

Todos nos voltearon a mirar y se callaron para entender lo que estaba pasando, pero yo solo los miraba tranquilos y con una sonrisa un poco triste.

\- Es hora de acabar con todo esto definitivamente - Les dije, sorprendiéndolos por mis palabras.

\- De que hablas?, venciste a ese monstruo y logramos salir de ese lugar todos juntos! - Me grito América, un poco alterado.

\- Ita-chan de que estas hablando? - Me pregunto Prussia un poco asustado.

\- Chaval necesitas descansar, no sabes lo que dices - Me dijo divertido España.

\- Ya estas diciendo cosas raras, debes tener hambre - Le complemento Francia un poco preocupado.

\- A de ser eso, cuando volvamos a casa te prepararemos un banquete - Me dijo alegremente China.

Los únicos que se quedaron callados fueron: Mi fratello, Canadá, Inglaterra, Japón y Alemania, solo se me quedaron mirando preocupados.

\- Lamento que no podamos cumplir con nuestra promesa - Susurre al viento, sin importarme se llegaban a escucharme, tome una gran bocanada de aire y solté algo que desde hace tiempo había querido decir a los nueve vientos, una canción...

 _Aquí_ _es donde caigo_

 _¿Puedes oír mi voz llamándote,_

 _En esta oscuridad_

 _A través de las cortinas de la noche?_

 _Pero_ _defenderé_

 _Y mantendré nuestra querida amistad_

 _Tomare mi ultimo paso en esta desesperación por ti._

 _Aquí_ _es donde caigo_

 _¿Puedes oir mi voz llamándote,_

 _En esta oscuridad_

 _A través de las cortinas de la noche?_

 _Y_ _sobrevivirás_

 _Si es mi llanto final_

 _Olvídate_ _de mi y huye_

 _A la seguridad del cielo iluminado por la luna._

 _Quedándome_ _solo_

 _Bajo la lluvia que cae_

 _Decisiones tendidas a mis pies_

 _Y olvidare la alegría, la risa y el dolor._

 _Todos sufrimos juntos, ¿mis amigos?._

 _"Yo defenderé tu vida", me dijiste ese día_

 _Y me acobarde para esconderme lejos_

 _Ahora estoy solo_

 _Con nadie para abrazar_

 _Sus vidas escapando como un reloj de arena._

 _¿Cuantas veces mas_

 _Se me permitirá cometer errores?,_

 _¿Cuantas veces mas_

 _Tendré_ _que decir las mismas mentiras?,_

 _¿Cuantas veces mas_

 _Tendré_ _que ver a mis queridos amigos morir?,_

 _¿Cuantas veces mas_ _tendré_

 _Que estar solo otra vez?._

 _Así_ _que, aquí es donde caigo_

 _¿Puedes oír mi voz_ _llamándote_

 _En esta oscuridad_

 _A través de las cortinas de la noche?_

 _Y no soportare_

 _Estar solo otra vez_

 _Así_ _que di un paso al frente_

 _Para la batalla de mi vida. Por ti_

 _Moriré_ _aquí_

 _¿Donde yo caigo?_

 _¿Puedes oír mi voz_ _llamándote_

 _En esta oscuridad_

 _A través de las cortinas de la noche?_

 _Y_ _moriré_

 _Defendido_ _tu vida_

 _Aunque solo quise_

 _Dejar este lugar con ustedes_

 _Mis amigos..._

Termine de cantar, estoy mas que seguro que todos me observan, entre asustados y sorprendidos por todo lo que dije, esa canción confianza muchas de las cosas que sentí estando dentro de la mansión y por fon la cante fuera de ese lugar y con mis amigos presentes.

\- Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Chao, Francis, Gilbert, Matthew, Antonio, Lovino, Kiku y Ludwig - Los llame a todos por sus nombres, los que nosotros decidimos.

\- Que pasa, Feliciano? - Me pregunto Alemania, llamándome por mi nombre e inconscientemente sonreí un poco.

No le conteste, solamente mire a todos y les sonreí, en ese momento un sello se formo de bajo de todos ellos, yo no entraba en ese sello ya que estaba alejado de todos, todos se empezaron a alterar, intentaban salir pero algo se los impedía.

\- Veneciano que rayos estas haciendo?! - Me gritaba mi fratello.

Inglaterra se quedo mirando el suelo por unos momentos y al parecer reconoció el sello que había, ya que su cara empezó a reflejar algo de miedo y enojo.

\- No... No puedes hacer esto! - Me grito asustado y enfadado.

\- Inglaterra-san que pasa? - Le pregunto Japón confundido.

\- Nos hará olvidar todo lo que paso, el sera el único que recordara todo! - Le grito Inglaterra

\- Que?! Italia detente! - Me grito Alemania tratando de salir.

No decía nada, solo miraba como intentaban salir del sello, pero era inútil.

\- Es mejor que olviden todo lo que paso, no puedo permitir que recuerden todo ese dolor y sufrimiento causado por mi culpa - Les dije, mirando como de repente la luna que estaba sobre nosotros se tornaba roja, pero un rojo sangre.

\- Que estas loco?!, no puedes cargar con todo esto tu solo - Me grito mi fratello desesperado.

\- Italia-kun no lo haga! - Me grito desesperado Japón, me sorprendí un poco por como lo dijo.

\- No intentes hacerte el héroe! - Me grito Inglaterra, buscando e intentando hechizos que los lograra liberar, pero ninguno servia.

\- No intento ser un héroe no nada de eso y a demás, no estoy solo - Le conteste, susurrando lo ultimo mirando a mi fratello.

Volteo a ver la luna de nuevo, la cual ya estaba en su punto mas alto y el color rojo que tenia era intenso, era el momento Sacro Imperio Romano, gracias por todo, cumpliré con mi parte del trato.

\- _Olvidar los difíciles momento es lo mejor, dejar el trauma en el olvido, seguir en el camino que fue arrebatado por una broma del destino. Olviden mis errores y sigan en su camino -_ Recite sin temor ni duda.

En ese instante tanto como el sello y la luna brillaron, después, todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

Han pasado algunos años desde todo eso, y como lo esperaba soy el único que recuerda todo lo sucedido, Sacro Imperio Romano, cumplí, gracias por todo.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi casa, no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí, cuando de repente llego mi fratello y al verme me abrazo, aunque no entendía nada correspondí el abrazo y le pregunte que había pasado, no supo como responderme correctamente, pero me dijo que simplemente todos habían despertado en el bosque a la mitad de la noche y que yo me encontraba a lado de ellos herido e inconsciente, nadie sabia que había pasado y el me pregunto que si tenia alguna idea de como habíamos llegado hasta ahí, empece a llorar de alegría y solo abrace a mi fratello y negué con mi cabeza.

Desde ese día han pasado algunos años, mis heridas se han curado perfectamente, pero nada mas las físicas, se que mentalmente sigo mal, pero no importa, lo superare, no por mi, por mis amigos.

Las primeras noches al intentar dormir aun veía como mis amigos morían frente a mi, pero a dormir con mi fratello, Japón o Alemania me logra calmar y descansar.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, el diario aun lo tengo, esta guardado, por alguna razón siento que no puedo deshacerme de el. En las juntas aun me encuentro ido en algunos momentos, pero al ser yo no les preocupa, los únicos que me han notado un poco raro, son mi fratello, Alemania y Japón, pero siempre los logro calmar con una sonrisa.

Superare todo lo que ah pasado y lo dejare en el pasado, tal no hoy, ni mañana, pero se que lo lograre, lo superare por mi amigos que me ayudan a olvidar todo eso, aunque ellos no sepan todo lo que significan para mi y en todo lo que me han ayudado.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les allá gustado, para aquellas que sepan que es Hetaoni, quiero que me digan su opinión de este pequeño final que se me ocurrió n.n**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo, espero sus opiniones!**_

 _ **LARGA VIDA HETALIA!**_


End file.
